


Stan and Bill Denbrough Take a Bath

by celt_the_flame_3110



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A little bit anyway, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bathing/Washing, Bill Denbrough Loves Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough Stutters, Boys Kissing, Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm tired now lol, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Massage, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Scars, Soft Bill Denbrough, Soft Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris Deserves Better, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris Loves Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris Takes a Bath, Stress Relief, Swearing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but a nice one with his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celt_the_flame_3110/pseuds/celt_the_flame_3110
Summary: Stan glanced up, trying to keep up his phony expression. “I’ll be fine, darling. I promise. You don’t have to worry about me.”“You know what we’ve talked about, sweetie. If you take a bath, I have to come with you.”“Bill, do you honestly think I’m going to try anything again?”ORStan and Bill take a bath together. It's a nice bath and it's not as angsty as the title may make it seem.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 177





	Stan and Bill Denbrough Take a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! I'm writing about a ship that ISN'T Reddie? 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Reddie DOES make an appearance over a phone call for a couple of reasons. First of all, it's important to me that you know Eddie's alive and well. This is also why Stan talks on the phone with Richie in my Reddie fics. It's not that important to the story but I need you to know that everyone is alive. Secondly, apparently I can't write a fic where they aren't present in some way because I love them too much.
> 
> So, I decided to write this on kind of a whim. The idea popped into my head and I had to write it immediately.
> 
> CW: There's implied/referenced self harm and implied/referenced suicide attempt. Also self harm scars are shown. Please proceed with caution if this might trigger/upset you.
> 
> There's a bit of angst and sadness at first. The rest of it is happy, though. This is supposed to be a happy fic where Stan gets to take a nice bath.
> 
> I think that's all I had to say. Enjoy!

Bill was sitting on the couch typing his manuscript with his laptop balanced on his crossed legs. He usually typed at the desk in his office, but he wanted a change of scenery. 

He had terrible writer’s block a few days ago, not able to think of a  _ single _ word to type. Today, his fingers were gliding effortlessly across the keyboard. He had a feeling he’d be finished with this chapter in a few minutes.

The front door abruptly swung open.

Bill’s head shot up to see Stan coming inside and promptly shutting the door.

He hung his coat on the hook and slid his shoes off. He then sat his bag down before walking in the direction of the bathroom.

Bill closed his laptop and walked towards Stan, gently catching his wrist to stop him.

“Stan… are you okay?” Bill asked carefully.

Stan turned to face Bill, giving him a false smile. “Yes, I’m okay. I just wanted to go take a nap.”

Bill tilted his head. “Are you sure that’s  _ all _ you’re going to do?”

Stan refused to meet Bill’s eyes, still smiling. “Well, I was probably going to take a shower first or… or a bath.”

Bill nearly recoiled in alarm. “Stanley…”

Stan glanced up, trying to keep up his phony expression. “I’ll be fine, darling. I promise. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“You know what we’ve talked about, sweetie. If you take a bath, I have to come with you.”

“Bill, do you honestly think I’m going to try anything again?”

Bill shrugged, not letting go of his husband. “I don’t know. I just don’t w-w-w…” He ran his free hand through his hair in frustration, then finally got out, “Wanna risk it.”

A few years after the fight, Bill had stopped stuttering most of the time. Sometimes, when he was emotional or distressed, it came back on certain words.

At hearing the stutter, Stan’s facade crumbled. “Bill, I can see why you’re concerned. I promise I’m not going to hurt myself.”

Bill sighed, wiping the newly formed tears away. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just that… I almost lost you once. I don’t w-w-w-w-” He muttered, “Dammit…” under his breath before finishing. “Wanna risk losing you again.”

Stan’s expression softened further and he grabbed his husband’s hands before kissing both palms. “I understand. If you want to, you can come with me.”

Bill sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing fully.

Stan gave him a small, genuine smile. “I don’t mind it when you come with me, but I feel kind of awkward when you do. All you do is sit on the floor and stare at me.”

Bill let out a wet laugh, “I don’t s-s-s-s-s-”

One of the things Bill loved about Stan is that he always let him finish his own sentences. Everyone else would complete the words for him and the impatience secretly irritated him. No matter how long Bill got hung up on a certain word or phrase, Stan would always wait for him to complete it himself or choose a synonym that was easier to say.

Bill stamped his foot on the hardwood floor and he groaned before trying again. “I don’t s-s-s-stare at you. I just s-s-sit there.”

“Yeah, but it’s still awkward.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Well, if you have any ideas on how to make it less awkward, I’m all ears.”

Stan thought about it before suggesting, “Maybe you could… bathe  _ with _ me?”

Bill hesitated before asking, “You wouldn’t mind if I joined you?”

“Not at all. I think it’d be kind of nice, actually.”

Bill nodded. “Okay, sounds good. I can go get the bath started while you get us clothes to change into.”

Stan nodded and kissed Bill’s cheek. 

Bill finally let go of Stan’s wrist and they went in their separate directions.

The bathtub was almost full and Bill was just mixing some bath salts into the water, when Stan returned with two changes of clothes.

Stan sat the clothing down and shut the door before inhaling deeply. “Mmmm... Lavender.”

Bill smiled before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off.

Stan glanced at the black and red flannel before starting to unbutton his own dress shirt. “I meant to tell you earlier that you looked  _ very _ stylish in your lumberjack attire.”

Bill snorted, discarding his shirt before unbuttoning his jeans.

Stan had just finished folding his shirt and sitting it on the counter when he looked down at Bill’s, which was crumpled up on the floor.

Stan picked Bill’s flannel up, making direct eye contact with him and folding it neatly.

Bill smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, love.”

Stan sat Bill’s shirt on the counter before unbuttoning his own slacks. “Just don’t make the same mistake with your other articles of clothing.”

Bill nodded, folding his jeans as neatly as possible.

When they were undressed and their clothes were stacked, Stan stepped in the tub first, letting out a sigh as he relaxed. Bill slid in behind him, letting out a sigh of his own as he felt the warm water engulf him.

Bill wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Stan sighed in contentment, leaning into his lover’s embrace.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, until Bill broke it. “So… are you gonna tell me what you’re upset about?”

Stan stiffened. “I’m not upset.”

Bill sighed. “Stanley…”

“Okay, fine. Maybe I’m a bit stressed.”

Bill kissed his shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Stan shrugged, moving his arms so his palms were facing upward.

Bill saw the raised lines of scar tissue down the length of both of them, several neat, horizontal slashes.

Bill let go momentarily to reach for the taller man’s arms. Stan put his arms straight behind his back when he realized what Bill wanted to do.

Bill kissed the marks, thankful for all of them. Thankful for hospitals, doctors, and the body’s ability to heal itself. Thankful that the man he’s loved since childhood was alive, breathing, and here with him.

Bill released the arms and Stan moved them back to their previous position. “If you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine. It’s fine if you do, too. I just want to help you feel better.”

“Well… I don’t want to talk about it in detail. I just have a lot of stuff going on at work and it’s stressing me out.”

Bill nodded, kissing Stan’s shoulder.

“I noticed you were typing when I got home. Did you finally get over your writer’s block?”

“Yeah, I did. I’m almost done with the next chapter.”

“That’s great.” Bill could hear the smile in Stan’s voice. “Did you finish the sex scene yet?”

Bill huffed. “Stan… not  _ every _ book I write has a sex scene.”

Stan turned his head slightly and, even though he couldn’t see his entire face, Bill knew Stan was giving him the  _ look. _ The look that said,  _ Stop bullshitting me, William Denbrough. _

After a beat of silence Bill quietly admitted, “The sex scene happened last chapter.”

Stan laughed, turning to face straight ahead again.

Bill grabbed the shampoo bottle, uncapping it. “Get your hair wet, hon.”

“My hair doesn’t need to be washed yet.”

“I know but you like having your hair washed. Besides, you’re stressed out and I want to make you feel better. Even if it’s for a few minutes.”

Stan nodded and then dunked his hair under the water to soak it.

Bill squeezed shampoo into the palm of his hand. Then he started to run it through Stan’s hair, massaging his scalp.

Stan let out a soft groan, unwinding into his husband’s touch. 

Bill left soft kisses across Stan’s shoulder blades as he worked the shampoo through the taller man’s curls. Stan caressed Bill’s legs, since it was the only part of his body that he could comfortably reach, which were placed on either side of him. 

When Bill was finally finished, he said, “Okay, close your eyes.”

“They’re closed.”

Bill cupped water in his hands and let it cascade down Stan’s head, making sure to get all of the suds out.

When he was done rinsing, Bill noticed something. “Sweetie, there’s a knot between your shoulder blades.”

Stan nodded. “Yeah. That’s what happens when you’re stuck at the same desk all day. It doesn’t bother me that much.”

Bill pressed his thumb into the knot, causing Stan to yelp and his body to abruptly jerk. Enough to slosh the water around but not enough to get any of the floor.

Bill gently stoked a hand down Stan’s back to soothe him. “Baby, it’s okay. It’s going to hurt at first but it’ll feel better after a while. I promise.”

Stan let out an unsteady breath. “Okay.”

Bill kneaded the knot with his fingers. At first Stan let out uncomfortable breaths and Bill would stop for a minute to kiss his cheek before continuing.

As Bill worked the knot out, Stan started relaxing more and making happy noises.

“How does it feel now?” Bill whispered, kissing Stan’s neck.

Stan sighed. “Much better, dear. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m not done.”

“You’re not?”

“Nope. You’ve got a couple more knots in your neck and back. I need to work those out too.”

Stan chuckled. “You don’t ‘need’ to do anything.”

Bill shrugged, kissing down the length of Stan’s spine. “Maybe not, but I want to make you feel better.”

“I already feel better than I did when I first came home.”

“I know but I want to make you feel… extra better.”

Stan laughed. “‘I want to make you feel extra better,’ - Number One  _ New York Times _ bestselling author William Denbrough.”

Bill splashed water in Stan’s face, causing him to laugh harder. “Shut up. I lose any and all eloquence when I’m around you.”

“Even after all of these years?”

Bill’s heart fluttered in his chest. “Yeah. Now, be quiet and let me do my thing.”

Bill slowly worked the rest of the knots out of Stan’s back and neck. Every now and then his breath would hitch in discomfort but, after a while, he started to enjoy it. He started letting out soft sighs and groans as Bill finished.

“How do you feel?” Bill asked, loosening the last knot.

Stan sighed. “Amazing.”

“I can’t tell whether you’re being sarcastic or not.”

“Do you hear the noises I’m making? Does it  _ sound _ like I’m being sarcastic?”

Stan was probably trying to say this in his usual annoyed tone. Since he was so relaxed, his voice was breathy and lacked its usual bite.

“Well, I’m glad you feel better. Okay, I’m done.”

Stan flexed his shoulders with a contented sigh, then he turned around to face and lean on his husband.

Even though there was a nine inch height difference between the two, since Stan was halfway lying down in the tub, he was able to rest his chin on Bill’s chest and look up at him. Stan’s eyes shone with adoration and his lips were upturned into a natural smile.

Before Bill could speak, Stan surged up to press his lips against his.

Bill made a surprised noise but quickly melted into the kiss. One of Bill’s hands rested on the back of Stan’s neck while the other pressed against the small of his back, in an attempt to keep him close. Stan’s hands came up to rest on Bill’s shoulders for support.

Even though Stan moved quickly to kiss him, the kiss wasn’t heated or urgent. It was soft and sweet. It was slow and really calming for the two of them.

When they pulled away, Stan brushed his thumb against Bill’s lower lip. “I’ve been dying to do that this entire time.”

Bill held Stan’s wrist and kissed the palm of his hand. “Me too. Do you want to get out soon?”

Stan wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck and drew him even closer. “Not yet. Let’s stay like this for a few more minutes.”

Bill wrapped his arms around Stan’s back, kissing the top of his head, “Okay. Just let me know when you’re ready and we’ll get out.”

Stan nodded, pressing his lips to Bill’s cheek.

After a moment of silence, Bill spoke again. “Stan?”

Stan kissed Bill on the lips again. “Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Stan smiled, kissing his husband’s forehead. “I love you too.”

Bill smiled back. “I’m surprised your reaction wasn’t, ‘Ew… emotions.’”

Stan laughed, kissing the tip of Bill’s nose. “You’re lucky I’m blissed out because of your magic hands. Otherwise that  _ would _ have been my reaction.”

Bill chuckled, pressing kisses up and down the side of Stan’s neck.

Stan sighed, tilting his head to the right so Bill would have better access.

Any further strain that remained in Stan’s body, not that there was much at this point, dissipated as Bill kissed him. As Bill pressed kisses to Stan’s neck and clavicle, the taller man made pleased noises. In response to Bill’s steady kisses and nibbles, Stan would give him a lax peck of his own.

***

After Bill and Stan got out of the bath, they changed into their pajamas. Stan came into the living room to find Bill lying on the couch, fiddling with the tv remote.

Stan was  _ incredibly _ grateful to have Bill in his life. He was glad he had someone who would watch nature documentaries with him and not get bored. Someone who would help him fall asleep and wake up with kisses. Someone who would be willing to bathe with him or just sit on the bathroom floor to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. Someone who loved him with everything he had and from the depth of his heart.

Before Stan could get too sappy, he walked over to the couch.

Bill had just sat the remote down after changing the channel to a documentary about polar bears. He glanced up at his husband and opened his arms.

Stan immediately lied on top of the shorter man. He condensed his limbs to where his chin was resting on Bill’s sternum. When he was situated, Stan smiled up at the love of his life and he smiled right back.

Bill brushed his hand through Stan’s freshly washed hair, eliciting a sigh from the taller man. “How are you feeling?”

Stan had completely forgotten about what stressed him out earlier. “I feel great. How are  _ you _ feeling?”

“Awesome.”

Stan, in a mocking tone of voice, said, “‘I can’t tell whether you’re being sarcastic or not.’”

Bill smacked Stan in the face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Stan laughed and responded with a slap with his own sweater sleeve.

They went back and forth for a while until they were both a giggly mess. Their fun didn’t stop until Bill’s cellphone rang.

Reluctantly, Bill pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Oh, it’s Eddie.” Bill said.

“Put it on speaker.” Stan responded, punctuating his statement with another sweater sleeve smack.

Bill rolled his eyes. “I won’t if you keep doing  _ that.” _

Despite his words, Bill put the call on speaker and Eddie spoke. “Hey, Bill.”

“Hey, Eddie. What’s going on?”

“Not much. Richie and I were thinking about going to get something to eat. Do you and Stan wanna come with us?”

Richie and Bill both lived in LA before the fight. Since it’s a big city, they never saw each other. Kind of like how Eddie and Beverly never saw each other even though they both lived in New York. Eddie and Stan moved to LA to be with their respective lovers, so the four of them hung out a lot. 

Some people would call them double dates but it didn’t feel like one at all. Sure they would be stupidly romantic with their corresponding partners but, since they all hung out in the same friend group as kids, it just felt like another day in The Barrens (sans Ben, Beverly, and Mike.)

“Actually, we were planning on staying in tonight. We’ve already got pajamas on and shit.”

Stan smiled, glad that Bill knew what he wanted to do without even asking him.

“Okay, no sweat. Do you guys wanna do anything next week?”

Bill gave Stan an inquisitive look, to which he responded with a nod.

“Sure. What day were you thinking?”

“I dunno, give me a second to check.”

There was an annoyed sigh from the speaker and Bill could hear Eddie yell, “Richie! What the fuck did you do with our calendar?”

Stan laughed.

Eddie didn’t even sound surprised by Stan’s voice. If Eddie called Bill, he would always assume Stan was listening. Bill would usually suspect that Richie was listening on Eddie’s end too.

“I hid it!” Richie called back.

“Why the fuck would you do that, dumbass?”

“I wanted you to find it. I thought it’d be funny.” Richie’s voice was more clear now, he probably entered the same room that Eddie was in.

“Well I’m  _ trying _ to make plans. Go find it.”

Richie sighed dramatically before presumably going to accomplish the aforementioned task.

“Sorry, guys. Richie’s being a dick.” Eddie apologized.

“It’s fine.” Bill said at the same time Stan asked, “What else is new?”

Eddie laughed.

“Here,” Richie said, followed by a  _ thwump _ noise. Most likely the calendar hitting a table or the floor. “Take it, you fun ruiner.”

Eddie huffed. “You have a strange definition of ‘fun.’”

“It’s anything you don’t like.”

Eddie made an incredulous noise, followed by footsteps as Richie left.

“I hate him. I hate him  _ so _ much. Anyway, we aren’t busy Saturday. Wednesday could work, if Saturday doesn’t for you.”

“Saturday’s fine.” Stan said.

“Alright, cool.”

“Hey, Stan,” Richie said, as he seemingly entered the room again.

“Hey, Rich.”

“How are you doing?”

“Great. You?”

“Fine. Except for the fact that my husband is being an  _ asshole.” _

Eddie huffed.  _ “I’m _ the asshole? You hid our calendar for no  _ fucking _ reason!”

Richie’s delighted laugh resounded from the phone.

“I swear- No, we’re not doing this with witnesses. Bye Bill and Stan. Talk to you later.”

“Bye, Eddie.” Bill said through laughter.

The call promptly ended.

Bill slipped his phone back in his pocket. “Are you expecting them to announce their divorce soon?”

Stan shook his head with a fond smile. “No way. Those morons were  _ made _ for each other.”

Bill smiled, kissing the crown of his husband’s head. “Just like we were?”

Stan’s smile turned enamored as he gazed up at his favorite person.

He kissed Bill’s temple before answering, “Yeah, just like we were.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I didn't write the ship well enough. This is my first fic where Reddie isn't the main ship, so it's a change of pace for me. Apparently, I'm not used to writing romance unless the two are insulting and swearing at each other constantly lol.
> 
> I WILL post the next chapter of my multichapter fic next. I just had this idea and it wouldn't leave me in peace until I wrote it lol.
> 
> I think that's all I had to say. I hope you have an amazing day!!


End file.
